Feel the Magic
by little-miss-evilness
Summary: this is an odd cross but please read HPCharmedSG1SGA please please please read and review I am currently rewriting, feel free to pm me and i will let you know as soon as the first chapter is up.
1. Radars and Meetings

_**A/N hi its LME this is my second fic and first crossover please read**__** yes the ages are a tad muddled up but **__**here are the ages of the characters in this particular fic**__**t**___

_**Ages of Characters:**_

_** Draco Malfoy: 24**_

_**Hermione Granger: 25**_

_**Harry Potter: 24**_

_**Ron Weasley: 25**_

_**Paige Halliwell **____**sorry if spelt wrong**____**: 24**_

_**Phoebe Halliwell: 26**_

_**Piper Halliwell: 28**_

_**Teal'c: only god knows **_

_**Cameron **__**Mitchell: 32**_

_**Daniel Jackson: 35**_

_**Samantha Carter: 35**_

_**Rohnen**____**Again sorry for spelling mistakes feel free to send me corrections)**__**: 31**_

_**Taylah**__**: 30**_

_**John **__**Shepard**__**: 29**_

_**Elizabeth Weir: 31**_

_**Rodney Mackay: 33**_

_**Crossover: Harry Potter, Charmed, Stargate SG1 and Stargate Atlantis.**_

_**Rated T to be safe as later it ge**__**ts**__**, well you'll see.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than the Plot and any characters I create along the way.**_

**Title: ****Feel the Magic**

**Chapter 1 – Radars and Meetings**

"Carter hows the radar coming?" asked Cameron Mitchell at the Stargate Command. "Very well …

hang on what's that?" Samantha Carter asked herself more than Cam, as two dots appeared on the

radar screen. The first in London, England and the second in San Francisco, America. "What?" Cam

asked almost dreading the answer "That (She pointed to two small dots on the world map), there

must be some serious magic going on in London for it to show up on this map." Carter replied

completely and utterly confusing Cam which Carter had predicted and was about to explain. "Ok we

are in America correct?" she asked trying to prove a point, "Yes but what…" he was cut off as Carter

continued "Well see this dot here? (Cam nodded) this is in England not America so theoretically it

should be strongest within America meaning the dots would be smaller elsewhere. You got that

(Cam just nodded still not getting the idea) Well these dots are the same size so there must be

strong magic there. It wouldn't be this big unless something big was happening, like a war." Carter

finished by clearing the confusion. "So we may have a war on our hands, well that's just great isn't

it."

* * *

"Harry, you did it, it's gone, now there is only Voldemort to face!" Hermione said releasing Harry

from her overly tight hug. "I guess that's right if Dumbledore

was right about the Horcruxes in the first place, other wise we are screwed." Harry replied as Ron

was still in shock after facing thousands of spiders to get to the Horcrux in the first place. "Of course

Dumbledore was right now stop worrying we need to get back to the Order and tell them what's

going on." Stated Hermione stubbornly meaning she was not to be argued with.

* * *

"Is he dead?" Paige asked as they had just hopefully vanquished the current source for good, "Yer I

think so that was definitely really strong magic back there." Piper said hoping she was right. "Oh

come on he's gone for good now so lets go to P3 and have some drinks caus this was one successful

night, Please we all deserve it" Phoebe pleaded to Piper knowing Paige would agree with her. "Fine I

give in" Piper said laughing as they left.

* * *

"So when am I giving the order so you lot can go meet these… people?" General Jack O'Neil asked

SG1 10 minutes later "Now if you give the order sir" Cam replied eagerly, as he wanted to get these

people back to base. "ok and by the way Daniel have you got anywhere with that translation thingy

yet?" Jack asked Daniel Jackson a member of SG1, "Not now ask later got a plane to catch now, lets

go" Cam said not giving Daniel a chance to answer as they really did have a plane to catch.

* * *

"Watcha Harry" Tonks greeted when they arrived at 12 Grimmuld place 10 seconds later with Ron

and Hermione who Tonks greeted with equal enthusiasm. "Hi Tonks" the three chorused like

normal, as if nothing could be better. This Tonks picked up on, "What happened?" she asked leading

them to the kitchen. Although they had been expecting this question the hoped they would be able

to eat first, well that's not going to happen anytime soon now was it. " ..." Hermione opened her

mouth then closed it again as a knock came at the door. Ron stood to answer the door but was

beaten to it by Ginny who was in a side room, "Uh hi, who are you exactly and how did you find this

place?" Ginny asked signalling to the others to come over there quickly, she also put a hand to her

wand for her own protection though when the others reached the door all had their wands drawn

ready to attack on Tonks' signal. "Hi, my name is Samantha Carter and this is Daniel Jackson, we are

from the United States army and would like to talk to you." Carter said brightly trying to gain their

trust already, she was with Daniel as Cam and Teal'c had gone to America to investigate the other

magic source. "Uh hi may I ask what you are doing here?" Tonks asked politely. "Yes of course as I

was saying we are from the United States army and we would like to talk to you magic." Carter said

startling Tonks as well as the others. "Yes well come on then" said Tonks leading the way to the

kitchen " What do you need then." Tonks questioned still politely, "We wanted to know if any of you

have been using extreme amounts of magic recently?"Daniel asked "Yes we have and you care

why?" Harry asked glancing at Ron and Hermione "We need to know if our magic radar is working or

if it is faulty and we would like to know why you are using this amount of magic. "Well your radar is

working and you don't want to know why we were using 'extreme amounts of magic' as you put it."

Tonks said just wanting them to leave them alone so they can discuss what happened. "We would

like you to come to America with us to help save the world." Carter said hoping they would help, "Uh

no thanks we already are saving the world but we might come to America after we have spoken to

our 'friends'" Harry said hoping to have a word with the order in peace. "Wait there are more of

you?" Daniel said, although he believed in magic he did not want a war with them. "Yes of course

there are millions of us across the world although we only want to speak to a few of them." Tonks

said filling them in on the magical population. "Can we meet them? I mean we will let you speak in

private of course we would just like to know who we are dealing with, especially since by the sounds

of things you are facing someone very evil." Daniel said intrigued. "Fine but if you say one thing to

the media you won't know what has hit you, remembering we know memory charms and many

other charms that can send you insane." Ron threatened speaking at last as he had finally overcome

his little spider encounter. "Yes of course we only need three of you to come with us anyway" Carter

said pleased that there may be witches and or wizards coming to the SGC.

* * *

Some time later the Charmed Ones arrived back at the manor. Just as Piper was about to call Leo a

knock came at the door, "I got it!" she yelled as her sisters came back down the stairs to see who

had come this time. "Uh hi, how can I help you?" Piper asked as nicely as possible. "Hey I'm Cameron

Mitchell and this is Teal'c. We were wondering if we could talk to you and you sisters." Cam replied,

luckily they had done some research on them to find their address and about their family. "Why,

where are you from?" Piper asked hoping for a non-demonic answer. "Oh yes sorry, we are from the

United states army" Cam said, adding "Can we come in" as they were still on the doorstep. "Yes of

course. This way" Piper said leading them to the kitchen, hoping nothing magical was visible, but no

luck was not on their side all the potion making stuff was all over the kitchen making a horrible mess.

"What's all this" Cam asked surprised. "Stuff" Phoebe said quickly. "Okay this may sound very odd

but are you witches?" Cam asked getting straight to the point. "Are we really that obvious?" Paige

asked slightly shocked by the question. "No no not at all, we have a magic radar and wondered if it

was faulty." Cam said quickly. "No it's not faulty, we are witches" Phoebe said recovering from

shock. "Okay would you be willing to come with us? You haven't done anything wrong we just want

to talk." Cam said hopefully "Um I guess we could do that" Piper said looking at her sisters for

approval. "Okay we will come." they said together.

* * *

"Okay, Harry, Ron and Hermione can go if they want but it is up to them." Moody said during the

order meeting. "Okay we want to go" said Hermione having already discussed it with Harry and Ron

earlier. "Okay good, go pack then and don't forget your wands. Now the rest of us need to go and

talk to these muggles and make sure it's safe for them." Moody continued as Harry, Ron and

Hermione left to go and pack their belongings, which when they returned were the size of a pack of

cards, courtesy of Hermione. After goodbye's were said, they left for the long flight with Sam and

Daniel, as they had got to know them whilst waiting for the rest of the Order.

* * *

"Wow this place is awesome" Paige said as they waited in a conference room. "Wonder what this

place is?" Phoebe said in awe looking around. Before anyone could answer Harry, Ron and Hermione

walked in (though to them two boys and a girl), also in shock. "Who are you?" the girl asked with a

smile. "Hi I am Pipe and these are my sisters Paige and Phoebe, who are you?" Piper replied

returning the question. "I am Hermione and these are my friends Harry and Ron" Hermione said, and

with that they all greeted each other and began to get to know one another.

_**A/N yes that's the first chapter and oh my god that's long compared to my normal chapters oh well I hope you like it and if you had time to read this you must have time to review it to**__**o**__** so come on REVIEW already**_

_**Luv **_

_**LME**_

_**P.S. I know I'm really bad when it comes to updating but I am gonna try to be good and update at least once a week.**_


	2. The Explanation

_**A/N **__**see**__** I told you I would update soon! NO REVIEWS whatsoever come on people if **__**its**__** that bad you can tell me.**_

_**Disclaimer: refer to previous chapter.**_

_**Chapter 2 – The Explanation **_

"Can you please explain why we are here?" Phoebe asked as Cameron walked in. "Yes but not here,

if you all follow me we can explain why you have been asked here." Cameron said firmly, causing

them to follow without argument. "Hello everyone I am General Jack O'Neil and I take it you want an

explanation?" Jack said welcomingly. "Yes we would like an explanation of where we are and why

we are here." Hermione said on behalf of everyone. "Ok then Carter can you start explaining,

preferably in ENGLISH so you don't need to repeat it and waste time." Jack said quickly. "Yes of

course. Now as you probably know we have a magic radar that picks up magic in America but also

the rest of the world if in extreme amounts.

"Now you three (she pointed to the golden trio) were using enormous amounts of magic and

therefore you were picked up on our radar, understand?" "Yes" Hermione replied. "ok then, so we

found you and because you can use extreme amounts of magic you can help us to destroy others

who are evil, that we can't destroy ourselves." Carter said before being interrupted. "How did you

know we weren't Voldemort or a death eater?" Harry asked "Well we, uh, we didn't and who is

Voldemort anyway?" Carter replied, it hadn't occurred to them that there may be evil in the magical

world. "You guys get demons and warlocks right?" Paige asked hoping they weren't the only ones

dealing with them. "Um no we don't but Voldemort is pretty evil anyway." Hermione replied

confused that she had never even heard of demons or warlocks. "Yes well anyway we must

continue, we need your help in destroying aliens." Carter said to both the charmed ones and the

golden trio. "We will help" said Harry not the slightest bit shocked that aliens exist. "Did you just say

aliens?" Paige asked very shocked by the idea but none the less willing to help "Yes I did but will you

help?" Carter asked "yes of course" Piper said before adding "why aren't you guys shocked even in

the slightest at this?" to the golden trio "Because if you've seen what we have you wouldn't be

either." Ron said amazed that this was real but not shocked by the concept of aliens. "Ok then lets

show you the Gate" Daniel said after being silent this whole time.

_**A/N yes I know this chapter is quite a bit shorter but this chapter is needed so everything makes sense. Do you know how hard it is to type with gloves on? Anyway you know what to do and please **__**please**____**please**__** review because I'm gonna keep writing anyway. And for anyone reading my other story I am about to update it.**_

_**LUV**_

_**LME**_


	3. The Gate

_**A/N hi everyone special thanks to ausrox101 for your review**__****____** Now I'm hoping for a much longer chapter but not sure**_____

_**Disclaimer: see chapter 1.**__****_

_**Chapter 3 – The Gate!**_

_Once everyone was in the gate room, Walter activated the gate that would send them to Atlantis. _

_"What is that?" Hermione asked before anyone else could. "That is a Stargate, we are going to go _

_through__ to Atlantis." Daniel said simply. "And you want us to go through that?" Ron asked _

_confirming__ his suspicions. "Yes" Carter said before seeing the looks on their faces said "It's pretty cool _

_actually__ it doesn't hurt. It feels strange though when it's your first time." "Is this real?" Ron asked _

_stepping__ closer to get a better look. "Yes Ronald it is real" Hermione said clearly frustrated. __"And we _

_go__ through it and come out somewhere totally different?" Ron said again. "Yes" Harry said before _

_Hermione could even begin. "Ok then when your ready just walk through" Cam said turning to go _

_through__. "Watch this!" he said as he jumped through backwards. "Show off" Paige muttered. They all _

_got__ through the gate, Ron with some persuasion, and entered Atlantis, only to collapse on the floor _

_from__ shock and the odd feeling. "Hello SG1 and you are?" Doctor Weir said to their new visitors "Oh _

_yes__ right these are Harry, Ron, Hermione, Piper, Phoebe and Paige" Cam replied continuing "I' sure _

_you__ got sent a message that we were bringing them today?" Cam asked "Yes of course, I will get _

_someone__ to show you to your rooms immediately; you don't mind sharing do you?" Weir asked Harry _

_and__ Ron who shook their heads still unable to speak. "Draco come and show these people to their _

_rooms__ please" Weir ordered "Yes of course" said none other than Draco Malfoy. At his appearance _

_Hermione gasped, she was shocked by how little he had changed. But her thoughts were interrupted _

_as__ he said "This way" making them follow him just after he gave them name tags so anyone could _

_tell__ who they were. "Weasley and Potter that is your room" Draco said used to calling them this from _

_school__. "Have you guys met before?" Paige whispered to Hermione who nodded before replying "We _

_went__ to school with the ferret." Piper you are in here with Paige and Phoebe in the rooms either _

_side__." Draco directed. "Granger your room is next to Potter and Weasels" "Malfoy will you please not _

_call__ Ron a weasel?" Hermione asked "What do I get out of it?" Draco replied in a tormenting voice "I _

_wont__ call you a ferret, in front of all your friends" Hermione said making a deal difficult to refuse. _

_"Fine do you need anything else or can I go?" Draco asked and left when Hermione shook her _

_head__"__Oh my god!"__ Hermione said as she entered her room, it was gorgeous, with white silk bedding _

_and__ curtains and a pale yet warm pink on the walls. All the accessories were stained wood that went _

_perfectly__ with every thing. When Hermione had taken in her room she went to Harry and Ron's room _

_to__ see what it was like, she knocked and waited for a reply "Come in" She heard Harry call. As _

_Hermione walked in she noticed that their rooms were the same just this one had pale green walls. _

_"Aren't the rooms __fabulous?" Hermione asked looking around whilst wondering what the others _

_rooms__ were like "Uh yeah I guess if you like looking at rooms" Ron said from where he sat on his bed. _

_And with that Hermione said goodbye and left to go and find Carter, and ask her to explain how the _

_gate__ worked so she could understand. Within minutes she was lost and was surrounded by a whole _

_lot__ of people she didn't know. "Are you one of those people who came just before?" somebody asked _

_her__, which she nodded in response "Ok I'm John Sheppard and you are?" "Hermione" she replied _

_looking__ around. "Are you ok or are you lost?" He asked her. "Lost" was her reply "Ok then where or _

_who__ do you need to see?" He asked "Colonel Carter but I have no idea where to go." Hermione said _

_clearly__ confused as to why everyone was deserting the area. "Come on she will probably be getting _

_lunch__ like almost everyone else." John__ replied taking her hand and leading her down some stairs_

_and__ round some corners. When they arrived in the kitchen they found Carter at a table on her own _

_reading__ something that looked to be notes. "Hey long time no see I found Hermione looking for you" _

_Hi John, what do you need Hermione?" Carter asked "I was wondering if you could explain how the _

_gate__ works?" Hermione asked and as she said explain John excused himself, not wanting to get _

_caught__ in a lecture. Carter answered Hermione's questions and was glad to find someone interested _

_in__ knowing all this and they found they had a lot in common. _

_A/N please __r'n'r__ and I do reply to all reviews. Ask questions and actually get answers and please feel free to submit suggestions thanks again for reading and remember my motto if you have time to read it you have time to review it_

_Luv _

_LME_


	4. Alarms and Translation

_**A/N Hi everyone sorry I took so long to update! I am gonna try to write the next chapter now as well ok luv **__**ya**__** all**_

_**Disclaimer: in chapter 1!**_

_**Chapter**__** 4: Alarms and Translation**_

An alarm was sounding but no-one was screaming or panicking which worried Harry even more.

"Harry come here." Cam said getting his attention, "what are you panicking about?" he continued as

Harry was obviously panicking. "There is an alarm sounding… that means?"Harry said as Cam lead

him to the charmed ones to take them to the gate room. "It means that someone is coming through

the gate." Cam said calmly. "This way" he lead them through a bunch of corridors and unless you

had been there many times before you would never have found your way back. Hermione and Ron

were already there as they had been with Carter and Teal'c. "Hi Harry do you know why we are

here?" Hermione asked excitedly "Um no do you?" Harry replied asking a general question to

everybody "It means that there is someone coming from another world!" Hermione replied

excitedly, it was obvious she had been either reading or talking to Carter though Harry assumed

both. "Ok then" Paige said slightly confused by how everything worked and especially by what

language it was written in "Do you know what language this is?" Paige asked nobody in particular,

"Its Ancient" "Its Hogwartsian" said Carter and Hermione at the same time "what?" asked Carter as

Hermione explained that it was the language written in Hogwarts. "Yes it is." Ron said reading a

tablet that Daniel Jackson was trying to translate. "That there says 'none shalt live whilst the other

survives' hang on I've heard that before…" Ron said trying to remember, "The prophesy, it must be!"

Harry exclaimed bewildered, "But where did you find it?" he asked, he had though there had only

been one ever made. "In the library, there are thousands." He said as he pointed towards the library.

"Harry this could mean that, that all the prophesies ever made may be here, and possibly those

made in the future." Hermione said before asking Daniel if he would take them to the library to see

if she was correct, which of course she was. "Is there anything else written in this language that you

would like translated?" Hermione asked after they had translated everything in the library and put it

onto a computer. "Heaps but you guys have translated heaps already you can do more tomorrow."

Daniel said after watching them, completely bewildered. With that they walked off to find Malfoy,

maybe he would know why they were there. They only wanted this information because nobody

else would tell them, and Malfoy was the only one left to ask. "Malfoy!" Hermione called, refraining

from calling out Ferret she repeated Malfoy's name till he turned. "What Granger?" He asked,

frustrated. "Can you tell us something?" She asked hoping he would. "Now what would that be?" he

replied obviously ready to torment them if necessary. "Can you tell us why we are here instead of

Stargate command?" she asked not sure whether or not she would like the answer. "Same reason

I'm here, because there is a force or should I say forces out there more powerful than You-Know-

Who!" He replied almost in a friendly manner for a Malfoy. "Thanks so um can you please take us

back to our rooms we are sorta kinda lost?" Hermione asked with Harry and Ron on either side of

her, not ready to be civil with him just yet. "Yes I s'pose I can this way." He said leading them to their

rooms. When they arrived Harry and Ron escaped immediately to their room to avoid Malfoy for as

long as possible, this meant that Hermione and Malfoy where alone together again. "Hey do you

want to come in and have a drink?" Hermione asked to Malfoy who nodded.

_**A/N**__** will try to write next chapter now or tomorrow and please **__**r'n'r**__** and I will give u a big hug (if I know you or send you one in my review reply) luv you all**_

_**LUV**_

_**LME**_____


	5. Unexpected Friendships

_**A/N soz for the wait ma bro is addicted to **__**youtube**__** but I am updating now**_

_**Disclaimer: refer to previous chapter.**_

_**Chapter 5:**__** Unexpected Friendships **_

An hour later Draco left, surprised by how much he and Hermione had in common. Meanwhile

Hermione was thinking the exact same thing when a knock came at her door. "Hermione please let

me in" Harry called "Okay I'm coming" Hermione called back, making her way over to the door. After

letting Harry in they went and sat on her bed "Hermione I swear I am not stalking you or anything

but did I just see Malfoy coming out of your room?" Harry asked not in an accusing manner but more

a worried one. "Yes you did just see Draco leaving my room and no it is none of your business."

Hermione replied calmly, offering Harry a drink, which he took. "Ok just wandering if you can tell me

when he is here so I can keep Ron away because you know he will kill Malfoy don't you?" Harry said

slightly worried but mainly joking. Hermione smiled and nodded then burst out laughing at the face

Harry was making at her. "Ok so you want to get Ron in here and play some Wizards Chess? You can

umpire for us? Please? He asked begging her. "Oh ok then go get him" She replied hitting Harry on

the arm lightly.

For about two hours they played non-stop till Hermione said no more and that they should all go to

bed.

All night Draco could only think about what Hermione was doing and couldn't wait till he could speak

to her again but he knew well enough not to speak with her in front of Weasley and Potter.

The next day when everyone was having breakfast Draco slid a note under her door knowing she would be alone when she returned.

10 minutes after her breakfast Hermione found herself saying goodbye to Harry, Ron, Paige, Phoebe and Piper. When she entered her room she very nearly didn't see a piece of paper on the floor, narrowly missing it with her foot, reading it aloud she said

_"Hermione, _

_please__ meet me I the hall outside your room at 9pm. Need to talk to you a.s.a.p. _

_Draco _

Hermione nodded in reply and sent a patronus to tell him yes. Once she was ready to meet Harry

and Ron to go to a meeting with all the important people she left. When she hugged Harry hello she

slipped him a piece of paper telling him to keep Ron away from her room at 9. Knowing he would do

as she asked she hugged Ron.

_**A/N I know **__**its**__** short and that I haven't updated lately and I'm **__**sooo**__** sorry please don't kill me Luv you lot**_

_**Luv**_

_**LME**_


	6. The Briefing

_**A/N I'm **__**soo**__** sorry I haven't updated in ages but its holidays now so I can update heaps more**__****_

_**Luv**_

_** LME!**_

_**Disclaimer: back, back, back (you get the idea)**_

_**Chapter 6: Briefing**___

"Yes we need you to go on an off-world mission to save not only Atlantis but Earth also." Elizabeth

Weir told them with all of SG1 behind her. "Ok so where are we going and who is coming with us?"

Piper asked rationally, "To a planet we have called Genii Planet, well not really called it is its actual

name, we think. Anyway you will be taking SG1 Sheppard, Ronan and Teyla, and one of you must

study with McKay as to learn about this technology, any volunteers?" with that Harry, Ron and the

charmed ones all looked at Hermione "What, no no no no no I'm busy studying the tablets to see if I

can get any meaning from them for Daniel, no way am I going to do this as well!" Hermione said

shocked they wouldn't do this themselves. "Ok Ok I will do it those tablets wont study themselves."

Paige said jokingly. "OK now that that is sorted out, Paige you can go to Dr. McKay's lab to study, the

rest of you will get a full briefing on the planet from Sheppard…go." Weir was strict to everyone but

in a kind sort of way.

Paige went to McKay's lab to find it empty. She decided to wait and assumed he had just taken a

break.

Meanwhile the others were being briefed on the planet and its people, upon deciding Paige needed

to here, Ron was sent to find her. Whilst he was gone the others were chatting away getting to know

one another.

Ron go to McKay's office to find Paige just sitting there doing nothing other than waiting. "Hey we

need you back in the briefing room." Ron said startling her, "Ok" was her only reply.

On the way back she was silent which from what Ron knew about her was not normal. "Hey are you

okay you are like really quiet?" Ron asked, "huh me oh yeah I'm fine just, I don't know this

everything about this seems wrong, like I thought 'ok I'm a witch I can believe anything' but no this is

just, so different it scares me." Paige confessed looking slightly nervous because she had just told

this guy that she had only just met. "It's ok, everyone is shocked by this, I mean hell even I'm a

wizard and it still seems that I'm in a dream." Ron said putting an arm around Paige to comfort her,

luckily for Ron she didn't pull or orb away, she just leaned into him.

When they got back they sat together, holding hands and this, Hermione, Piper and Phoebe noticed

though the others were totally oblivious to the new found romance that was going on.

_**A/N Ok there you are and yes I know it is a bit of a strange pairing but it does work, also more strange pairings to come though I reckon they all workout.**_

_**Will update within a week (Don't hold me to it though I have a life to attend to)**_

_**Luv**_

_**LME!**_

_**P.S. If you can read it you can review it!**_


	7. Time to Go

_**AN: hi everyone I'm **__**soo**____**soo**__** sorry I haven't updated for like ever but here is the next chapter!**_

_**Hope u like it.**_

**Disclaimer: back ****back****back**** keep going back!**

**Chapter seven: Time to go.**

"Ok is everyone ready?" Sheppard asked in the gate room. "Yes" they all said together. "Good then

lets go, for everyone who hasn't been through the gate just walk straight through it" he replied to

the nervous faces in front of him whilst Teyla and Ronan helped the others get their equipment on

properly. "Lets go" Sheppard shouted getting everyone's attention. As they walked through the gate

Harry and Ron shivered at the strange feeling, whilst Piper and Phoebe were acting confident and

just walked straight through, Paige and Hermione waved at them then went their separate ways to

study their assigned thing.

In Mackay's lab, Paige was just checking over some stuff on the computer when Hermione walked in.

"Hey you ready for lunch?" Hermione asked as Paige looked up. "Um yes I guess I am, hang on,

Mackay I'm going to lunch" she said screaming the last bit "Uhhuh" was the reply she got.

As they went to lunch they chatted about everything until Hermione asked what was going on with

her and Ron. "Um I'm Um we're going out" Paige said quietly. "SQUEE" was the only thing Hermione

said. "Can you not tell anyone please!" Paige said slightly panicky. "Me oh no of course not, not even

your sisters?" Hermione asked puzzled. "NO especially not my sisters!" Paige replied immediately. "I

think they already know though" Hermione said "How?" Paige said now panicked, "They saw you

and Ron holding hands when you came into the briefing room, same as I did." Hermione replied

calmly.

Off world everything seemed normal, or at least as normal as possible with the Genii. Although

everyone knew something was up even if it was just a hunch. Then just as Phoebe asked where they

were going, She collapsed, into Harry's arms, who was standing behind her. "Phoebe? Phoebe?"

Piper was calling at her, although she of course didn't here a word of it, she was in a premonition

after all.

_**(Premonition)Everything was dark, everyone was locked in a cell together, **__**then**__** a man walked in **_

_**and**__** made Sheppard go with him to see their King. Sheppard went quietly so no one else would **_

_**have**__** to come to.(End Premonition)**_

"Phoebe? Phoebe?" Piper just wasn't giving up, when Phoebe started to move and her eyes opened,

that was when she realised she was lying in Harry's arms, although she didn't pull away she sat up

and leaned into Harry's chest as she told everyone what she had just saw. When she could stand

again Harry helped her up and then they turned back to go back to Atlantis, to avoid being captured.__

_**AN: OK so there is chapter 7! I know I know about time but please review anyway.**_

_**If you can read it you can definitely review it**_

_**Luv**_

_**LME!**_


End file.
